Los cómplices
by kurenai801
Summary: El delito y el amor se funden en la oscura noche. "El amor te mata o te completa"(The real tuesday weld) Sonfic, Alugra.


Sonfic

 _(canción de inspiración: Me and Mr. Wolf, de The Real Tuesday Weld)_

 _Nota:_  
 _-Ni Hellsing ni sus personajes me pertencen, son propiedad de Kouta Hirano. Esto no tiene fines de lucro._

* * *

 **Los cómplices**

.

.

.

Entonces Integra atravesó la calle de piedras húmedas por la anterior lluvia. Los postes de luz alumbraban displicentes su paso, y el viento en su contra, jugaba con su cabello fino. Era un aire frío y pesado.

Al sentir la brisa chocante, Integra maldijo el haber decidido obedecer los deseos tontos de _ese sujeto:_ llevar ese vestido azul con sutiles lentejuelas. Al menos la gabardina oscura lo cubría pues llegaba hasta debajo de las rodillas.

El tacón de su zapato negro y cerrado se hundió en una grieta de la calle amplia haciendo que su pie se doblara torpemente. Ella maldijo sin tapujos pues no había quien la oyese, y aunque hubiera alguien ella no se sentiría mal de semejantes palabras.

Aún la calle estaba vacía y tenuemente iluminada. La silueta oscura de un hombre dio un paso frente al camino de Integra.

 _—_ _¿Cuál es la prisa?_ —dijo, con voz susurrante. Integra, inmediatamente notó la sonrisa.

Ella lo miró durante pocos segundos y siguió su ágil andar. Él le siguió el paso. Ya expuesto a la tenue luz de los postes, la gabardina y el sombrero carmesí contrastaron con el negro atuendo y los ojos azules de ella.

Él caminó junto a la dama; gracias a sus largas piernas no le era muy difícil mantener el ritmo de la mujer rubia.

— _Quieres que me quede pero temo que nos arrepentiremos algún día_ —musitó Integra, con su vista al frente.

El hombre sonrió y su pelo negro se alborotó por el viento.

Era un trato silencioso.

La acalorada caminata contra el viento terminó en una de las calles más transitadas. Ambos divisaron el auto negro y brillante.

Él, caballerosamente, abrió la puerta para que Integra tomara asiento dentro de ese auto casi fúnebre.  
Él condujo por la ciudad, esquivando los autos inocentes y lustrosos.

La noche azulada y su densa oscuridad eran adornadas por esos focos radiantes de los autos, de postes de luz, de rótulos fosforescentes. Tan romántico… cables y electrodomésticos románticos.

La bulla de motores y bocinas vulgares no penetraba dentro de ese auto negro y brillante. Ambos con mirada al frente. Él sonriendo. Ella controlando la impaciencia.

.

Cuando el caos céntrico se desvaneció, las calles desiertas nuevamente les acogieron. El auto calmó su bulla al apagarse el motor. Las luces cayeron. Ambos esperaron dentro.

Una silueta tranquila cruzó la calle, al ver el vehículo apresuró el paso. Es que la soledad y la noche nos vuelve granujas.

Él, con veloz movimiento, bajó del auto. El espectro carmesí avanzó directamente al espectro asustado.

— _Solo una mordida_ —dijo mientras clavaba sus dientes de león en el cuello blando de aquel joven.

Ojalá hubiese sido una advertencia.

Cargó el cuerpo y lo llevó a la cajuela del auto, y nuevamente atravesaron la ciudad romántica y fea hacia el apartamento que colindaba con el área metropolitana.

Allí, en el piso decimo cuarto, Él puso el cadáver sobre la mesa y luego hizo una reverencia exagerada pero sincera.

— _Yo también te quiero, pero mi deseo podría ser tu perdición… —_ dijo Integra, apenas iluminada por la luz nocturna. El departamento aun en penumbra.

Como muchas muchas noches, él preparó deliciosos manjares con la carne que acababa de cazar.

Integra esperó a la cabeza de la mesa. El olor del puro de su tabaco disipaba el olor a humedad del departamento, y a la vez se mezclaba con la carne frita del joven.

Ella inspiró profundamente y cerró los ojos, deleitándose.

— _Tienes ese algo que amo_ —dijo Él. Sus ojos brillaban al verla cenar. Sirvió algo de vino tinto en la copa cristalina de ella. Dio luz a las pocas velas de la habitación. Frente a ella tomó asiento, la observó y quitó su sombrero rojo. Sonrió mostrando sin temor aquellos dientes grandes y puntiagudos.

Y también amaba que la joven usase ese vestido.

Ella relamió sus labios tras el bocado.

Él permanecía sonriente con ojos destellantes.

Integra no había terminado de cenar cuando la puerta de madera fue abruptamente golpeada. Una gruesa voz gritaba que abrieran o entrarían a la fuerza.

Integra miró a Alucard fijamente.

Un plan silencioso.

Ella subió a la espalda de Alucard. Por la ventana, sin testigos, con la poca luz nocturna, bajaron por la resbaladiza pared. El viento alborotó el pelo rubio de Integra, y sus ojos azulísimos se fijaron en el pavimento a varios metros de donde ella se encontraba. Apretó las piernas y los brazos entorno al hombre bestia.

Alucard, con sus dones vampíricos, pudo lanzarse sin la necesidad de estrellarse contra el suelo obviamente duro. Él, como espectro, envolvió a Integra y se alejaron de la exigua luz que podría delatarlos.

Pensándose a salvo, caminaron por las, nuevamente, rocosas callejuelas. El viento seguía frío, aun más que antes.  
Pero unas luces rojas y azules salieron a su paso, con la típica sirena escandalosa. En la penumbra, ambos se miraron. Se quedaron parados como estatuas, solo el viento movía sus ropas y cabellos. Nuevamente planeando.

— _Tú o yo, uno de los dos tendrá que morir_ —musitó Integra, en seguida sacó un revólver de una bolsa dentro de su gabardina oscura y la apuntó sin temor hacia el hombre carmesí.

Alucard sonrió y abrió los brazos.

Entonces, él sería dado por muerto por la supuesta víctima que se había defendido. Pero luego regresaría con ella, pues su capacidad inmortal era algo que los agentes no tendrían en cuenta.

Ella disparó.  
Él cayó tras una florida explosión de sangre roja pura. Su sombrero casi se vuela pero Integra lo rescató antes.

Qué escena tan desgarradora, pero para los agentes federales era tan real.  
El terrible hombre come-gente había caído.

.

.

El invierno no demoró en terminar. Y el alma del no-muerto no tardó en regresar pues no la tenía y no había muerto.

La bella rubia llegó al pasaje oscuro de su ciudad nueva. En la oscuridad, su mirada azul intentaba encontrar algo.

— _Tú amas… tú mueres_ —musitó para la negrura.

El bulto rojizo dio un paso al frente.

— _Oye, pequeña, te ves muy bien_ —susurró la voz varonil con aquella sonrisa de zorro.

Entonces Integra caminó rápidamente hacia la cuesta oscura que conducía al pueblo colorido y sucio, seguida de aquel espectro rojo.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

*-Todos los diálogos de este fanfic son partes de la canción Me and Mr. Wolf, perteneciente a The Real Tuesday Weld.

.


End file.
